


I'll Break You Every One

by neverthelessthesun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beating, Begging, Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Character Death, Crying, Dark, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark Steve Rogers, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gags, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, No Lube, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Panic Attacks, Predicament Bondage, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Violence, Shapeshifting, Shibari, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Unsafe Sex, Whipping, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: This is a very dark fic. Please heed the tags. If there were a rating above explicit, this would be it.Tony is at the mercy of a shapeshifter that wants to destroy him emotionally as well as physically. It escalates from there.





	I'll Break You Every One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for clicking. This fic is NOT for the faint of heart. Please double check the tags before reading, and remember the back button is your friend. 
> 
> This fic started when [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger) double-dog-dared me to write something kinkier than bugporn. I went straight for All The Kinks And Feels.

Tony writhed instinctively as he woke, trying to throw off his bonds. There was no give to the shackles at his wrists, and his toes barely skimmed the tiled floor below him. He couldn’t see anything. There was a blindfold over his eyes and part of his nose. That wouldn’t have been a problem if he wasn’t also gagged--a thick, rubbery cylinder sat heavy on his tongue, teasing the back of his throat. He could barely breathe around it, and with his nose half-covered, he was soon hyperventilating.

He tried to calm down and use his other senses to learn more about where he was. The room was cold, and other than the pull of cuffs on his wrist, the blindfold, and the gag, he was naked. He felt the air stirring against his skin, causing goosebumps to rise. 

He tried to catch his weight on his toes, and he could just manage it. When he released the tension in his arms, the chain of the cuffs tinkled, echoing around the room. Other than that and his breathing, there was no sound. Before too long, his calves started to cramp from holding his weight up, and he relaxed to let himself swing again. 

He tried to think back on how he had gotten into this situation, and he couldn’t. He’d been in his workshop, then there was an Assemble alarm, they’d all gotten into the quinjet, and then...nothing. His memories stopped there. 

It was hard to keep time in his head, fighting the panic like that, but Tony thought maybe a half-hour had passed before he heard anything else. A door, far away and through walls, slammed shut. Then another door. Then, outside his room, footsteps and a keycode being punched in. 

A door swung open loudly to his right, sounding heavy and metallic. Boots of some kind thudded in, then the door closed. Tony guessed it was a male from the weight and thud of the stride, and tried his best not to tense or show any sign of fear. Whoever it was said nothing, only walked across the room behind him and made some shuffling noises.

There were a few other sounds that Tony couldn’t place. There was metal-on-metal clinking, then a few boxes opening, and what sounded like a whip whistling through the air. Maybe his captor was selecting torture devices? Tony could handle torture. He was an expert at that.

Finally, as he fought to keep his breathing even, a voice spoke. 

“You’re not the only one left, you know,” it said. The pitch was low and growly. It didn’t sound like any human Tony had ever heard before. He shivered. “No, you and one other remain,” the voice said. “He will join us shortly.”

Tony tried to focus on his breathing and not how certain he was that this being was from another world. Not in kansas anymore, he thought hysterically, before taking as deep a breath he could and trying to calm himself down. Old demons were roaring to life at the lack of easy oxygen, the cold. 

“The others all screamed, in the end,” the voice told him, lilting like it was telling a bedtime story. “Some of them even screamed for you. How sweet is it, that they loved you so?”

Tony shook his head. He didn’t believe they were dead. There was no way.

“Ah, don’t believe me?” he could tell the voice was smirking. “Shall I tell you what they said?”

There was a pause, then a cold, textured hand touched his side almost affectionately. Tony tried to pull away from it but just ended up swinging uselessly. 

“Please, stop,” the voice said softly, but it was higher now, changing. “Stop, I don’t want this.” Tony shivered again, because that almost sounded like--

“Stop, you monster,” Natasha’s voice called, high and pleading. “Please, just end me,”

The hand on his ribs shifted, skin rippling, and Tony resisted the urge to vomit as the familiar pass of Nat’s fingers brushed his stomach. 

“End my suffering,” Natasha called, voice still affectionate and soft.

No, no. Natasha would never--but the hand on him was hers, the voice was her calm voice, even though the words were violent and terrible. 

Tony choked in his panic to understand. Natasha’s hand came and pushed the blindfold up a little more, clearing his nose so he could breathe a little easier. “There, is that better, Antoshka?” she asked, and Tony told himself it’s not her, it’s not Natasha, Natasha would never beg for mercy like that thing had.

“Still don’t believe me?” the thing-that-was-not-Natasha said. “What about her lover? The arrow man.” It stepped back and dropped the hand from his skin. 

“Tony,” Clint’s voice called. “Tony’s the one who can disable JARVIS.”

No. No no nonono.

“Tony controls all the tech,” Clint continued. “Please, no more--I can’t bear it.” There was the metal-on-metal sound again, something being picked up, then a cold trail of something wet dripped onto Tony’s flaccid cock. 

“Mmph!” he cried out in surprise, sound muffled by the gag. Clint’s calloused hand gripped him, stroking him up and down, and suddenly the prospect of being tortured grew so much worse in Tony’s mind. This thing was going to rape him, while sounding like--

He pointed his toes and struggled back as far as he could, but Clint’s grip only followed him. The other hand came to rest at the base of his spine, holding him steady as he was pawed at. He strained with every muscle and tendon he had to get away, but it wasn’t enough. 

“Shh, Tony,” Clint soothed. “I’ll take care of you.”

The drizzle of cold was back, and it must have been some kind of lube, because it slickened Clint’s grip. He coated Tony from base to tip thoroughly, ignoring Tony’s flaccid state. Then, once satisfied, he paid special attention to the head and slit. 

“I tried so hard to protect you Tony,” Clint’s voice murmured, closer than before. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I failed you.” Still, everything it said was soft and sweet, like it wasn’t spitting poison into Tony’s heart.

“Would you like to know what happened next?” Clint said. “After I gave you up? After I lost?” The hand on his cock left him for just a moment, but then it was back, holding his softness up and straight. “They raped me,” Clint cooed. “Just like they’re about to do to you.”

Something cold and hard prodded at the tip of his cock, unerringly finding his piss slit. It pushed and pushed, making him groan, until the tip of it slid inside. It burned, despite the lube. Tony cried out. 

“They did it like this,” Clint explained, his voice calming and smooth. “They tied me up like this, filled me every way I could be filled. They beat me and laughed at me. But that wasn’t the worst part,” Clint sighed, working the metal rod further into Tony’s slit. “No, the worst part is they made the others watch. Then they made me watch.”

The sound was smooth and textureless, but still it made Tony whine and shy away from the feeling. It stretched a part of him that was never meant to be stretched, going down into his penis and settling with a slightly thicker bulb at the tip of his cock. The full feeling made him groan out loud and try to bite down on the gag. 

Once the sound was in place, Clint’s deft fingers guided his still-soft cock to stand against his belly. He wrapped a thin silk rope around the head, holding it erect, then attaching the rope to the gag. If he moved his head too much, it would pull on the sensitive part of his cock, right under the mushroom head. 

“There,” Clint’s voice said, but it was changing again. “What a pretty picture you make.”

The hands on him rippled and shifted again, and it was Thor’s wide hands holding him now. “I think you’re more beautiful than all the rest,” Thor’s voice said, full of the might of Asgard. “I’m sure you will cry just as prettily.”

Tony wasn’t about to admit that he was close to crying already. To feel his friends touch him, without his permission, without _their_ permission, to have them do such awful things to him, was beyond what his mind could stand. 

“No?” Thor asked, smoothing one broad palm down Tony’s chest. “You think I did not cry? Even the God of Thunder has a breaking point, Anthony.” 

The hand on his back moved to take something from the metal tray it had prepared. Tony heard the tinkle of chain. “These did not make me cry, true, but they might break you.”

Thor’s hands came up to pinch at Tony’s nipples, coaxing them to points, and Tony had already guessed what was coming. Sure enough, the sharp teeth of nipple clamps bit into his flesh, tightening until he could barely stand not to make a sound. There was a delicate chain that fell between the clamps, like a terrible necklace, and Thor tugged on it the slightest amount. The sharp pain caused Tony to lean forward, losing his balance on his toes and swinging helplessly into Thor’s muscled torso. Thor caught him and held him close, keeping the chain taut until Tony wailed around the gag, then chuckling as he dropped it. “You sing so sweetly,” he commented. “Like the songbirds that built their nests in Asgard’s stables.”

Thor worked the chain so it was attached to something Tony couldn’t identify, maybe a hook or stand of some kind. It forced him to keep his shoulders rotated back, to avoid the tiny teeth ripping off his chest. 

Thor’s hands caressed him again. “I broke when they threatened to kill Clint and Natasha in front of me,” he murmured into Tony’s hair. “They had beaten them with a baton, so they were black and blue. The Lady Natasha could not see out of one eye, and her clothes were rags on the floor. They had defiled her many times, Hawkeye, too, and I just wanted them to live.” One of the big hands slipped around to the curve of Tony’s ass and he stiffened. “I told them the location of Jarvis’ servers.”

Tony tried not to believe it. He knew Thor knew where Jarvis was kept, but Thor would never--

“‘Under Stark Mansion,’ I told them. ‘In a secret basement.’” This was the truth, and Tony almost sobbed. “Then,” Thor continued, voice sweet and slow, “They shot Clint in the abdomen. He bled out in front of us while we were helpless to save him.” With this proclamation, Thor slipped a dry finger into Tony’s hole mercilessly.

“Do you believe me, friend Anthony?” Thor asked as he fingered him dry, forcing with a burning pain. “Do you believe me when I say I suffered the least and broke the easiest?”

Tony shook in his restraints. He was overwhelmed with sensation--the sound in his cock, the clamps on his nipples, and the rough finger in his ass were all causing different kinds of violating, horrifying pain. He was still soft, his cock laying pinioned against his stomach. But, worse than the physical horror, there was a hint of a thought in the back of his mind that this terrible shape-shifter was telling the truth; that his friends had betrayed him and were dead. He pushed down the thought. There was no way the Avengers would break. Tony would not break. 

Thor removed his finger for only a moment, then it returned coated in the same cool lube as before. “Here, I will help you open up how they did not help our friend the Hawk,” Thor soothed. He pushed in to his knuckle, then thrust with two fingers, scissoring to make Tony’s passage wider. “They just pushed into him. It was terrible to watch. All that blood.”

Thor’s other hand, the one that wasn’t abusing his hole, reached down to play with the sound in the head of his cock. He shifted it up and down, fucking his slit with it. On every downstroke, the end of the sound would bump against his prostate, causing a sharp and almost intolerable pleasure to flare in his groin. With a growing dread, Tony realized the monster wanted him to get off on his own rape. 

The abuse continued until he was fully hard, leaking past the sound and causing cool streaks of precome to slip onto his belly. All the while, Thor whispered terrible things to him, about watching Clint bleed and die. 

“The light left Natasha’s eyes all at once.” Thor crooned. “She looked like a doll, soulless. She didn’t cry, did not say a word. But Clint did. He swore to her he loved her, as he lay there dying in his own blood and vomit, and he thanked them for shooting him. Then he smiled and went still.” There were three fingers in his ass, now. Tony tried to focus on the burn of the stretch, not the graphic story of Clint’s death. 

As the fingering slowed, Tony felt the ripple of another change. He shuddered to feel Thor’s hand shrink inside him, until Sam Wilson’s hands replaced them. Sam whistled a tune as he switched from three fingers to four. 

“Steve cried, then, too, you know,” Sam said casually. “They laughed at him. Then they dragged Natasha off by her hair. Damn, I’ve never seen someone as broken as she was, you know? Clint was her everything.”

Sam twisted one of the clamps on his nipples, and Tony tried to hold in a whine. “I was next, after Thor. They tried to beat him up, but there’s not much you can do that will physically hurt a God. And besides, he was broken already. They’d had their fun.”

Sam was thorough in sweeping his hands all over Tony, feeling his cock, his balls, between his thighs. He lifted one of Tony’s legs up, hitching it high, to get a better angle at his ass. “There, that’s a pretty hole,” He complimented, sounding as genuine as if he’d said something nice about Tony’s hair. He pulled his fingers out to stroke at the rim, causing it to clench on nothing. “So rosy and pink. They fucked me, too, you know, but my hole isn’t nearly as pretty as yours.”

The gag in his mouth was causing him to drool at the edges of his mouth, and he swallowed convulsively. “Oh, don’t worry,” Sam comforted, wrapping his long fingers around Tony’s throat. “You’ll have a real cock in your mouth in just a minute.” 

He dropped tony’s leg, and blessedly released the nipple clamp chain so it hung loose. then a whirring sound could be heard. Tony felt the restraints lowering, relaxing as his feet were able to find purchase on the tiles for the first time in an hour. The hand on his throat kept pulling him down, though, and it was stronger than the real Sam Wilson. Tony was forced to kneel, arms still stretched high above his head, cock straining around the sound. His ass felt like it was dripping lube down his thighs. 

“Oh, almost forgot,” Sam said, keeping one hand on Tony’s throat and squeezing rhythmically. “We’ve got to hold you open.” Then a wide, flared plug was pushed into his ass, keeping him stuffed. He groaned. 

“There,” Sam said, running his free hand through Tony’s hair softly. “Isn’t that so big? Almost as big as me.”

Tony didn’t have time to process that before the rope was being undone from the gag and instead was attached to the center of the nipple clamp chain. The weight of his cock, trying to strain outward, kept the chain taut. Then, the gag was unbuckled carefully, and Sam slipped his fingers in before Tony could close his mouth. He forced Tony’s jaw open, and then slipped the prongs of a spider gag in against Tony’s teeth. He clasped the replacement gag tightly in place.

“”That’s a little better, isn’t it? Sam asked. He sounded like he really cared. “Get ready now.”

For what? Tony wanted to ask, but then he felt the heat of Sam’s body close to him. The next moment, the salty taste of Sam’s cock hit his tongue as it forced its way into his mouth. 

Sam was large, larger than Tony, and he stretched Tony’s lips almost as wide as the spider gag did. He rubbed back and forth over Tony’s tongue a few times. “God, Tony. Your mouth is so soft and wet. Can you imagine if we’d had the chance to do this when I was alive?” he asked. His hands petted through Tony’s hair. 

After a few moments of this, Sam started fucking in and out more purposefully. He used Tony’s mouth like a sleeve, getting his cock wet and letting the head kiss the back of Tony’s throat. “I was beaten until I was bloody,” Sam went on. “My back was so torn up they has to switch to my thighs and ass.” Tony fought and struggled, trying to find some leverage now that he was on his knees, but Sam held his jaw and shoulder firmly in place. He could not budge. 

“Then they made the rest choose what happened next--if I would be killed, or, mm, or tortured more,” he sighed and started fucking Tony harder. “Eventually I screamed for Steve to tell them to kill me. But you know our Cap,” Sam chuckled. “He never gives up. He put me through hours of pain and agony.”

Sam began to let the head of his cock push into Tony’s throat, making him choke and tear up. “Steve, you know, he begged me not to say. Not to give them anything. He said we had to be strong for you,” Sam moaned. “But I was weak. God, I’m so sorry, Tony, I was weak. I just wanted it to end. I told them my access codes, so they could get into your workshop.” 

This sent another thrill of fear through Tony. The bots, all his projects--but he had to believe that what Sam was saying was a lie. It was all a lie. He had to believe that. 

“I was so, so grateful when they ignored Steve the next round,” Sam murmured. “Mm, ah, they, they shot me in the head. Mm, so, ah! So merciful. Tony--” And with that, Sam came down his throat, forcing Tony to swallow his come. He stayed seated in Tony until he panicked, unable to breathe, and he started fading from lack of air. 

Finally, Sam backed off, and Tony gasped lungfuls of air. He felt Sam’s fingertips trace his lips, wet and slimy with his spit and Sam’s precome. The fingers shifted again, and suddenly Bruce was there. 

“Tony,” he said softly, slipping two fingers in to press on Tony’s tongue. “It was simple logic. They had everything they needed already. I knew they would make me suffer. I was the only one that didn’t tell them anything.”

Tony noticed that his cock was flaccid again, but still being held upright by the sound, the rope, and the chain on his chest. The whirring came back, and Tony felt himself being lifted back into the air. He hung boneless, his arms protesting, as he panted through the spider gag. He was still blind to the room around him. “I thought of you often,” Bruce told him as the mechanical restraints stopped again. “I thought of how we worked together in the lab. All those secrets I kept for you, Tony.” He slapped Tony across the face. “I should have spilled my guts.”

Bruce’s hands left him, and there was silence for a while. Tony wondered if he had been left alone, to let his shoulders dislocate and his mouth dry out, but then there was the whisper of a leather whip being dragged softly across his back. 

“If I could do it again, Tony,” Bruce said, still using that horribly affectionate tone, “I would tell them everything they wanted. Because you had given them everything you had on me.”

Tony shook his head, denying, whimpering, but the whip came down hard, causing a bright line of pain across his shoulder blades. “You had turned over the hulkbuster files to SHIELD years ago,” Bruce explained sweetly. “You were the reason why they knew how to trap me. How to crush me.”

The whip flew again and again, and Tony cried out as the strikes fell. “They put me in a small room. Then the walls got smaller. I got scared, hulked out, and they crushed the other guy like a grape.” Tony screamed as the whip bruised his kidneys. “You did that to me, Tony. your best friend.”

Tony knew the Hulk couldn’t die. The Hulk had had entire buildings dropped on him. There was no way--but Bruce whipped him again, drawing blood for the first time, and the little thought in his head flared to life again. What if this Bruce was telling the truth? What if they were all dead? 

“You deserve this,” Bruce said, flinging the whip again. Blow after blow tore Tony’s back to shreds. “You deserve to hurt like I hurt.” 

That tiny, scared piece of Tony believed it. 

Bruce whipped him until he could feel the blood running down his legs. Then, when at last he put the whip down with a clatter, he came up behind Tony and pressed against his back. Tony screamed in agony. He was lost in a sea of pain and confusion. He forgot to breathe.

“Feel. Feel how I felt.” Bruce singsonged, as if to a child. He ran caring hands over Tony’s stomach. “Feel how I defended you still.”

Then the shape behind him rippled and changed again, and for a terrible moment Tony was sure Bruce was hulking out, but then it was Steve pressed to his back, smoothing familiar hands over his front. 

“Shh, shh, Tony,” Steve hushed. “It’s okay. You took it. You took everything so far.” Tony, despite knowing that this wasn’t Steve, couldn’t help but relax to hear that. “You need a break honey?” 

Tony, confused and in so much pain, nodded and latched onto Steve’s presence. Steve was here. It would be okay. He would get out, and find the others, and…

“Let me get you down,” Steve murmured. He reached up along Tony’s arms, unhooking his cuffs from whatever was keeping them aloft. Steve brought his arms down, and Tony sobbed as his muscles burned an cramped. After so long above his head, they protested at being forced down. 

Steve hummed and hushed him again, helping Tony stumbling over the tile. Tony followed Steve’s directions, unable to see anything and unable to speak through the spider gag. His back was numb in places, and what wasn’t numb was pure sharp pain as it brushed against Steve’s clothes. But Tony couldn’t think to ask for Steve to move away. 

Carefully, following the kind but firm manhandling from Steve, Tony got onto a low padded table on his hands and knees. The instant Steve stopped supporting him, he fell down to his elbows, unable to hold his own weight anymore. His arms felt stringy and useless. He sighed. 

The nipple clamps pulled at his buds a little less in this position, his cock hanging soft between his legs. Steve slipped a hand up his length, teasing at the sound in his slit for a moment, before grasping him firmly and stroking. 

It felt amazing, after all the pain. The sound suddenly was not an instrument of torture, but a bringer of pleasure. It felt like somehow Steve was stroking him inside and out--every sensation doubled as his cock filled once more. 

“Mm, feels good, doesn’t it, Tony?” Steve asked sweetly. “Feels good like this.”

And it did, to Tony’s horror. He was fully hard in record time, the sting and burn of pain all through him only pushing his pleasure higher, higher. He moaned and jerked his hips.

“Ah, ah, none of that,” Steve scolded lightly. “Here, I’ll help you stay still.” Tony felt Steve lace a rope lattice over his hips and secure it into place. Tony was caged, held in one position, knees under him tied to his chest. He couldn’t move more than an inch in any direction.

The part of his brain that was still online panicked a little at being trapped so easily, but most of Tony relaxed into the ropes. He didn’t have to strain or fight the bite of the clamps. Nothing was rubbing on his back, and he was feeling the pleasure of Steve’s hands on him. He sighed. 

“Yes, there you are, sweet Tony.” Steve crooned, still teasing fingertips over his cock. “Ready for the last.”

There was the sound of the door again, and that made Tony perk up. No one else had entered the room this whole time, but suddenly there was another person here. Steve ran a soothing had through Tony’s hair. “It’s alright,” he murmured. “You know us.”

The footsteps stopped in front of him. Tony’s senses were going haywire trying to identify the newcomer, but Steve just hushed him and spread a cool, soft towel over his back. “To keep things clean,” he explained, “And to help stop your bleeding.” Steve was so thoughtful like that. 

“After Bruce died,” Steve said, still working Tony’s cock, “It was just me and Bucky. Only they remembered to bring Natasha back, a little later.

“They wanted to break me next, but the only way to break me is through the people I love. That’s Bucky and you, in case you didn’t know,” Steve chuckled. “And they were saving you.”

Something in Tony twisted to hear Steve say he loved him. He knew he hadn’t heard it before, and he was so far gone he couldn’t pinpoint why it ruined him to hear those words first from this Steve’s mouth. 

“So they took Bucky and they tried to make him the Winter Soldier again. They were close, but every time he would bounce back.” Steve leaned low and pressed a kiss to Tony’s earlobe. “I’ll spare you the gory details, honey, but it was bad.” Tony was so glad Steve wasn’t going to make him listen to how they tortured Bucky. He was so, pathetically glad. 

Until his brain started filling in the blanks in the worst possible way. 

“So, anyway, every time he would bounce back. From everything. He’d come back screaming my name, or yours. Sometimes Natasha.

“Eventually they told him you were dead. They shot one of their own, a shapeshifter, one that looked like you. Bucky, he was hanging on by a thread. And seeing you die? That pushed him to the brink.

“Then, they killed Natasha. She was so gone at that point it was a mercy killing. She screamed, like what I told you before,” Tony remembered Natasha’s sweet, syrupy voice begging for the end. 

“Then,” Steve murmured softly, stroking Tony’s cock evenly. “They killed me. Slowly. So slowly I didn’t die. Again and again, they killed me. Oh, Tony, it was such sweet agony.”

Tony was crying. His face was wet behind the blindfold. He didn’t know how long he’d been crying, or why, really, he just let it wash over him. 

“Well, Bucky broke then,” Steve said. “Who can blame him? He was half out of his mind, and had just seen the three people he loved the most killed in front of him. He turned himself off. He turned back into the asset.”

Steve unbuckled the gag, removing it so tenderly from Tony’s mouth, encouraging him to work his jaw. Then he undid the blindfold, and the room was so bright white than Tony closed his eyes against it. “Shh,” Steve encouraged. “It’s okay, Tony. It’s just you and me here. You and me and Bucky.”

Tony opened his eyes slowly, the world blurred in tears around him. He saw Steve’s kind, soft face staring back at him, smiling softly. There was a stain of blood, Tony’s blood, on his shirt front. Then, behind him, standing and gazing at nothing, was Bucky. Except, it wasn’t Bucky. It was the Soldier. 

Tony hitched out a breath and then let himself sob uncontrollably. Bucky was broken. There was no light behind his eyes. He was bruised and favoring his left leg, and he looked pale. Tony wondered how much blood he’d lost. 

Steve hummed when he saw Tony’s face fall. “Yes,” he said, so satisfied. “And now all but the good Captain are broken. He’s watching, somewhere out there. He’ll watch as we let the Asset violate you. He’ll watch as we kill you both, and he will break, too.”

Then, so quickly Tony had no idea it was coming, the hand working his cock shifted back and pulled out the plug holding him open. “Солдат,” Steve commanded, “ты должен изнасиловать его.”

The asset did not say a word, he only circled around Tony, out of his view. He felt two hands on his hips, one flesh and one metal. Then, as Steve began to pet his hair once more, he felt Bucky’s cock breach him.

It didn’t hurt, was the thing. If the rape had hurt, Tony’s logical brain might have stood a chance at convincing him to struggle. But he was gone, high on endorphins from the pain and still so confused. His friends were dead, but Steve was here, telling him terrible things and being so soft to him. It was such a strange dichotomy, he was so confused. He let himself fall into the rhythm of Steve’s hand in his hair and Bucky’s cock in his hole.

Bucky reamed into him fast, silent, and brutal. Tony felt something in him break, that his friend was being used to rape him this way. But Bucky was gone, gone, gone. There was only the Winter Soldier now. The only person he had anymore was Steve. 

Steve was looking into his eyes and smiling. “Does that feel good, Tony?” he asked. Powerless, Tony nodded. “Good. you’ve been through so much today. Your friends betrayed you and died, your manhood was stolen, you’ve been beaten and owned. I’m glad you feel good now.”

Tony cried harder. He couldn’t think past the relentless rhythm, the rhythm of the fucking and of Steve’s hand in his hair and on his cock. The same. The same rhythm.

“You should tell me what you know,” Steve cooed, coaxing. “Tell me everything Tony. I’ll keep you safe.”

Tony wanted to. He wanted to tell Steve. Steve would never hurt him. Steve was his captain. He loved Steve. 

“Unh,” Tony said, trying to say something, anything. Anything to keep Steve with him. 

Steve’s voice, for the first time, turned sour. “Tell me, Tony,” he ordered. The rhythm stayed the same. Steve’s smile stayed the same. “Tell me the location of the stones.”

Steve was here, his brain told him. He was full of Steve’s love for him. In and around his cock, on his nipples, in his ass. He should tell Steve. 

“Nn,” he managed. 

“Tell Me!” Steve screamed. The rhythm stayed the same. Steve’s smile stayed the same. But still, the gravelly, terrible voice screamed. “Tell me! We need more time, he’s not breaking!”

Tony wanted to. He wanted to wanted to wanted to…

“No,” He said.

 

Then the rhythm stopped. Steve was gone. Bucky was gone. The room was gone. Tony was lying on a bed, face up, fully clothed. His body did not hurt.

“Tony!” Steve cried as he burst into the room. “Let’s go.”

Tony could not breathe for a moment. He reached up to his mouth. There had been no gag there. His arms felt normal. His cock and ass were untouched. He was--

“Steve,” he managed. He tried to get up, but he was tangled in wires. Steve helped him pull the electrodes from his skin. “Steve.”

“Yes, Tony, I’m here, we came for you as soon as we could. We have to go, the building’s gonna blow.”

Tony stumbled into Steve’s arms. “I can’t,” he whimpered. “I can’t.”

Steve did not hush him or comfort him. “You have to, Iron Man. C’mon. Finish the mission.”

Tony tested his legs and found that they worked. He stood of his own power, head still spinning. “Okay,” he whispered. “Let’s go.”

Steve all but dragged him out of the compound, out across an open field, and into the quinjet. Tony collapsed as soon as the ramp closed behind them. “He needs medical attention!” Steve shouted. Bruce came running. 

Tony held still as Bruce checked him over. “He’s in shock. Maybe has some drugs in his system,” Bruce mumbled. “Other than that, no injuries.”

“My back,” Tony gestured helplessly. 

But Bruce shook his head. “There’s nothing there, Tony. Not a scratch on you.”

Natasha came in from the cockpit. “We’ll be landing in two hours, if you want to get some rest. Clint will wake everyone up when we get there.”

Tony stared at her like he was seeing a ghost. He turned the same look on Bruce after a moment. “Is Bucky--and Sam--” 

“Here,” Bucky called from the corner. “We’re all here, Stark. Sam is just patching me up.” He lifted his flesh arm and indicated a graze. “We’re all okay.”

Tony looked around at his whole team. They were safe. They were here. 

“What happened,” he got out. 

Steve took the seat next to him. “You were taken out of your suit by surprise. We received a signal from the tracker Jarvis told us about, and we hunted you down. Looks like they kept you pretty heavily sedated the whole time.”

“Sedated?” Tony pushed. 

“You have signs of sedatives in your system,” Bruce confirmed, “Along with a whole cocktail I don’t recognize. We’ll do a blood test.”

“Sure,” Tony agreed hazily. “Blood test away.”

“Tony?” Steve asked. “You okay?”

Tony swallowed down the lingering urge to sob. “I’m fine,” he said. “Just fine.”

He let the team hover over him the whole ride home. He didn’t say a word about the--dream? Hallucination?--that he had experienced. None of it had been real.

Still, when he was alone in his penthouse, the first thing he did was run to the toilet and throw up. The lingering feeling of Bruce’s and Steve’s hands on him made him sick. He would never be able to touch any of his team freely again.

“Fuck,” he whimpered, pressing his forehead to the cold porcelain and closing his eyes. “Jarvis, confirm that the infinity stones are still in hiding.”

“The what, Sir?” Jarvis responded. 

Tony felt a shiver of dread go down his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on dreamwidth [here](https://neverthelessthesun.dreamwidth.org/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And I'll Shatter You to Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949818) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
